


PBP/MM甜饼合集

by HengoRipley



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: 甜饼但也有可能演变成司机饼Alpha Peter/Omega MilesPeter和Miles已经确认为恋人关系！！！这一点很重要！！！





	1. 分化

1.  
第一次完全是个意外。

为了捣毁某个研发大型犯罪工具的邪恶公司，Peter和Miles不得不藏进该公司运货大卡的集装箱里以便被偷渡进去。（嗯哼，代步工具，很有Peter的风格。Miles想。）

本来是次小任务的，Peter还叫Miles乖乖去睡觉第二天还要上学，但是无奈男孩又使出了他们第一次见面就用上的招数——make him feel guilty——男孩有着琥珀色温和而明亮的眼睛，他就那样盯着Peter，甚至没有说话，他仅仅只是向Peter眨了两次眼，对方就扛不住了。

“行吧行吧...明早起不来可别抱怨——”

“谢谢你Mr.Parker！”Miles跳起来抱住了Peter，Peter揉揉男孩的头发。

然后他们迅速换上了蜘蛛战服，拿好装备。在跃出窗外之前，Miles隔着面罩像小鸟一样“啾”地亲了一下同样带着面罩的Peter，接着就荡走了，留下Peter一个人在原地脸红，发愣，过了差不多十秒他才意识到Miles早已离开，急忙跟了上去。

真的，14岁的男孩撩起人来真的太可怕了。Peter想道，Miles可不能这么随便去撩拨别人，后果可想而知，或者只有自己会对一个14岁男孩的吻浮想联翩？或许Miles也会这么亲他的“朋友们”？不不不——

Peter猛地摇摇头，将这个想法送出自己的脑子。

好了，现在场景回到卡车漆黑的内部。

集装箱里空气不流通，味道也很奇怪，他们俩摘下面罩，扭曲地坐在靠近出口的一排箱子上，拥挤在一起。这里实在是太挤了，集装箱几乎被各种小箱子装满，那些箱子都长得一样，上面印着公司的名称和标志，还有一些Miles读不懂的文字，用的是夜光涂料，因此在他们俩的周围发着淡淡的光芒，好像漆黑夜里的萤火虫。

而Miles现在也从一只小蜘蛛变成了一只大萤火虫——他们这才发现小蜘蛛战服上红色蜘蛛图案的涂料也是夜光的，而且现在正幽幽地发着红光，这在不见光的集装箱里十分显眼。

“......”

“你这个是咋回事......”Peter伸出手指轻轻戳了戳Miles的腹部，Miles敏感地向后缩了缩——Peter选择忽视这个，“上次我们去打金并的时候也是晚上，怎么不见你发光啊？”

Miles皱着眉头想了一下，然后有点不好意思地说：“我后来闲着没事又多涂了几件蜘蛛服......可能没注意自己拿了夜光喷漆吧。”

“太不小心了，”Peter认真地盯着男孩，刚才在夜里穿梭时由于有布鲁克林街上五彩的霓虹灯，那个蜘蛛图案还没有发光，但是现在实在是太暗了，“万一遇上危险呢，Miles，这样子怎么躲在暗处，我们可是蜘蛛啊。”

“...我...我知道啦...”Miles低着头不敢看Peter，本来还想说点什么来解释，他忽然闻到了一阵很淡的味道，因为和集装箱里的塑料气息很不一样，再加上蜘蛛体质给他带来的敏锐五感，Miles一下子就察觉出来，味道是从Peter身上传来的，真奇怪，他以前从来没有闻过这样的味道。

Peter看Miles怔住了，还以为自己刚才的语气太严厉，但男孩突然抬起头认真地盯着他。

Miles盯着Peter的脸，Peter的头发正因为卡车的行驶一晃一晃的。

蜘蛛警报器在Miles脑内响起，他疑惑地把脑袋凑到Peter旁边嗅来嗅去，那阵气味越来越浓了。好近——Peter想，他不知道男孩在干什么，但是还是很享受这片刻的亲昵。

“你好香，”Miles感觉自己头有点晕，可能是因为在不透气的卡车里坐久了，他干脆伸出胳膊揽住Peter，趴在大人身上细细地喘着气，“你喷了什么香水吗？”

“哈！怎么可能，气味可是会暴露自己的，”Peter笑着说，环住男孩纤细而紧致的腰，接着感受到手上传来不可忽视的热度，“等...等等——”

“嗯...？”Miles抬起头，感觉这个动作使他的脑袋咚咚地疼起来。

Peter看着Miles的脸，脑袋里的蜘蛛警报器警铃大作。借着身边箱子发出的微弱的光，Peter可以看见Miles眼神有些失焦，眼睛湿漉漉的。男孩嘴唇微张，喘息声大了起来，Peter将他抱的更紧一些，惊人的热度传来。

“Mr.Parker，”Miles难受地扭动起来，因为太热而想要挣脱怀抱，“我好像有点发烧......”

“Miles，Miles，你现在具体年龄多大了？”

Miles感觉自己全身都在发痒，尤其是...关节处......

“...差6个月满15岁......Mr.Parker，我好难受...”男孩扯着裹住他漂亮脖颈的紧身衣，从未感觉如此难以喘过气来。

Shit！Peter在心里骂了一声，按理来说，15到16岁才是分化的正常时间，大概是蜘蛛基因给Miles带来的影响，不仅让他五感更加敏锐，其他方面也跟着敏感了起来，何况跟一个成年Alpha在密闭环境里如此亲密地接触，可能也催化了这次分化。

提前了大半年，真要命。

Peter想跟Miles解释，但是男孩已经有点集中不了精神了，Omega初潮的香气正渐渐散发出来，让Peter一阵上头。

“你发情了，Miles，”他轻轻摩挲着男孩平坦的背部，男孩呻吟了一声，“你是个Omega。”

“不——嗯...我是说...那怎么办呢？”Miles听起来好像快哭了。

Peter也快哭了，Miles的第一次发情，发生在郊外高速路上的大卡车上，在拥挤不堪的集装箱里，在任务途中，而且还很有可能是被自己诱发的——Peter恨不得抽自己一巴掌。

但是现在解决问题为重，Peter看了看手表，还有大概1个半小时车就到了，到时候不可能让Miles在这种情况下战斗，他有点着急，同时——拜托，作为一个正常的成年Alpha，他不可能在抱着发着情又很可爱的Omega时坐怀不乱——Peter咽了口口水。

但他知道一个真理，少说话，多做事。

Miles感觉有一只手在解他的衣服，一瞬间紧张地挣扎起来，Peter亲亲Miles的额头，轻声安慰他：“乖，Miles，我是在帮你。”男孩渐渐放松下来，接着发觉自己在紧身衣下......勃起了。Miles脸红起来，连着耳朵都烧起来了，幸亏这里太暗，Peter看不见。他现在开始意识到究竟发生了什么，因为自己正在夸张地流水，他需要被操弄，Miles的本能还有蜘蛛警报器正在脑袋里刺耳地叫嚣着，告诉他：他在发情，他需要被填满，他需要被操到高潮，他需要一名——或许更多？——Alpha。

而Peter就是Alpha。

男孩主动去亲吻Peter，喘息着舔他的嘴唇，这个小动作让男人硬得发疼。

他现在就得把Miles操到神志不清。

Miles本能地让Peter将自己压在某个箱子上面，这里很拥挤，所以他们必须亲密地挨在一起才能让Peter顺利地脱下他的衣服，现在Miles只剩一条内裤了。老天，男孩早就湿透了，而且全身都在散发香气，Peter闭眼深吸，感觉自己仿佛置身花园，他去亲吻男孩巧克力色的肌肤，Miles年轻而紧致，敏感得惊人，在Peter轻咬他的锁骨时就弓起腰来，胸膛起伏，剧烈地喘息。

男孩实在是太纤细了，Peter想，他握着Miles的腰，感觉一只手就能将他抱起来。虽然纤细，但是并不瘦弱，他清楚地知道男孩体内拥有的巨大力量，但也知道触碰哪里能让男孩瞬间失去力气。

Alpha故意使坏地将膝盖顶进小Omega的腿间磨蹭，看男孩整个人颤抖起来，再加上卡车行驶是带来的震动，Miles觉得自己既舒服又羞耻。

“啊...嗯Mr.Parker......”Miles揽着Alpha，跟平时一样撒娇道，“老师...教教我——”

Peter感到一阵晕眩，他感觉自己裤子里面快爆炸了。他脱下紧身衣，接着脱下内裤，Alpha粗大的阴茎露了出来，硬得惊人。男孩喘了一声，盯着它，眼里全是欲望和渴求。Peter满足地沐浴在Omega热力十足的目光里，将男孩的内裤扯下来，抚摸起他形状美好的阴茎。

Miles现在还在热潮的折磨下流着眼泪，作为一个好老师，Peter得先好好安抚自己的学生一番。他将Miles抱在怀里，让男孩骑着自己，然后一只手帮他上下套弄，另一只手不安分地在男孩湿漉漉的小穴边上徘徊。

Peter本想慢慢扩张的，没想到Omega的甬道太过湿滑，指尖刚探进去，稍稍用力就埋进了两个指节，突如其来的刺激让Miles整个人都紧张起来。

“嗯...！”

Miles美味地弓起腰来，将自己漂亮的胸膛送向Peter，然后他闪了闪，消失了。

Peter被吓到了：“What the...？？？Miles？？”

“怎...怎么了吗...?”耳边传来男孩软软无力的声音。

他怔了怔，随即意识到，Miles居然因为被进入而紧张到隐身了。

Peter试图憋笑，但是实在忍不住了，他大笑起来，宠溺地抱住Miles，他说：“你隐身了，放松，别紧张。”

卡车行驶发出轰隆隆的响声，集装箱里的东西震颤着，但Miles感觉都不像自己的心跳那样吵闹，他感觉丢脸极了，本来是可以好好掌控这项技能的，可现在仿佛又回到了之前Peter要求自己立刻隐身给他看的时候，他全身都在发烫又敏感，再加上Peter根本没有在帮忙，他又探进去了一根手指，现在男孩感觉自己下面又涨又酸，在卡车的震动下一点点摩擦都很要命，他觉得这太多了，但是他的身体依旧不满足。

就算Miles是一个非常优秀的蜘蛛侠，也不知道该如何应对这种情况，他努力地想要忽视身下Peter不安分的手指，集中精神想要重新掌控隐身的开关，但是怎么样都做不到。

Peter又伸进了一根手指，现在男孩窄窄的屁股里有三根手指了——他的手指，Peter觉得这个事实不是一般的火辣，他曲起手指温柔地按压Miles滚烫的甬道，试图让男孩发出更多可爱的声音。

期间Miles反反复复地隐身和出现，但最终都以呻吟着紧张地弓起身子隐身结束，Peter看起来一点都没有想要帮他，这让Miles有点生气，他去咬Peter的嘴唇。

Peter回吻，用舌头撬开男孩洁白的牙齿，舔弄他敏感的口腔，带有攻击性，但又很温柔，男孩渐渐地沉溺在这个吻里，他放松下来，认真地亲吻对方。

然后他听见Peter说：“别紧张，有我在呢。”

随着心里一阵悸动，Miles终于出现了。

“谢谢你，”他犹豫了一下说，“Peter。”

男孩终于肯喊他的名字了，Peter满意地朝他笑。

在狭小黑暗的空间里，Miles被Peter压在身下，被进入，被操弄，呻吟，颤抖，他泪眼朦胧地喊Peter的名字，仿佛整个世界就只剩下对方。男孩有着惊人的柔韧度，他们在这里交合，顺利又流畅。而Peter觉得Miles的胯部明天会出现手印形状的淤青，他并没有很用力，他也不舍得，但是男孩的皮肤实在是太娇嫩了。

Peter不打算标记Miles，现在还不是时候。这次只是应付男孩热潮的紧急方案，以后他们有大把时间去做这件事，他要在适当的年纪和美好的环境下标记Miles，占有Miles，他要操他，一直到男孩怀上自己的孩子为止。

可现在还早，现在还早，Peter安慰Miles，跟发情的男孩解释为什么自己不能标记他，而且自己依旧会爱他。

Miles在第三次高潮后才恢复了清醒，热潮渐渐褪去。他和Peter都大汗淋漓，但感觉又是那么的好。

Miles明亮的眼睛像黑暗里Peter所能做出的最为美好的想象，但这一切居然不是一场梦或者别的什么奇怪的事件。这个男孩一定是Peter能拥有的最好的事物，毫无疑问。

所以说第一次完全是个意外。

都是因为某个研发大型犯罪工具的邪恶公司，Peter和Miles才不得不藏进该公司运货大卡的集装箱里。虽然解决反派的过程出现了各种各样的麻烦，但是那依旧值得。

非常值得。


	2. 恋情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二次，在Miles的宿舍里；  
> （祭奠Ganke同学逝去的美好早晨）  
> In Miles' dormitory

2.

在那之后有个小插曲。

第二天Milles没赶上上课。这件事本身并没有很严重，毕竟第一次经历情事还参与了战斗，Miles已经累到一回宿舍倒头就睡。

Ganke和他的其他同学都还没分化，谢天谢地，Peter想。

这件事的关键是，疲劳并不是让Miles旷课的原因。Miles良好的作息让他在早上7点准时——头痛欲裂地——醒来，昏昏沉沉之间男孩感觉自己无法动弹，过了很久他才发现，Peter正抱着他，另一种说法，正压着他睡得很香。

老天！

Peter就这么抱着自己睡了一个晚上？Miles一直以为他送自己回到宿舍以后就走了。

Miles试图坐起来，但是Peter紧紧地缠绕着他，他面前就是Alpha——他的Alpha——的胸膛，男孩回忆起昨晚发生的事情，虽然只能想起一些模糊的片段，但他依旧面红耳赤地发起呆来。

一个念头钻进Miles脑子里，他瞬间清醒起来：Ganke看到了吗？！Ganke是不是看到了？天哪Ganke肯定看到了。

六点半起床的Ganke已经不见了，不知道是去吃早餐还是被下铺熟睡的两只蜘蛛吓跑了。

Miles绝望地呻吟了一声，他很信任Ganke，也知道对方不会乱说话，他也曾经旁敲侧击地暗示室友自己与Peter的关系，当时Ganke只是翻了个白眼，并没有说什么。当时Miles以为Ganke是不相信他，觉得这样也好，但其实Ganke早就看出了端倪，嘿，我可是视力听力都正常的人好吗？搞得像每天晚上巡夜后偷偷溜回来在窗外和你亲热的人不是Peter似的。

但Miles在这件事上有点迟钝，所以他现在还沉浸在被别人发现恋情的羞耻之中。

这件事告诉了我们什么，要早起。至少，要比室友起得早。

Miles认真地将这句话记在了心底里。

男孩依旧在低烧，他记得以前上生理课的时候老师有讲过，热潮会根据个人体质而持续不同的时间，但基本上都维持在三天以内，不会一直发情，但是会有好几次峰值期，接着他就没有好好听了，因为他压根没有想到自己会分化成一个Omega。倒不是对Omega有什么偏见，只是自己的父亲和叔叔都是Alpha，所以他也理所应当地认为自己会是一个Alpha，直到半个月前他遇到了Peter，一个年纪只比父亲小不到十岁的男人。

即使当时Miles还太小，甚至都辨别不出Alpha和Omega到底有什么不同，但他还是愿意为了他成为一个Omega。

他把Peter摇醒，Peter醒来时突然爆发出一阵极具侵略性的Alpha气味，靠的如此之近，Miles觉得自己要溺死在这个味道里了，他头晕眼花，不自觉伸手抱住Peter在他身上磨蹭，眼前的景象就像那时候几个宇宙重叠时绚丽迷乱的样子，男孩陷入了短暂的幻觉之中，直到Peter彻底醒过来，才有意识地收敛自己的味道。

但是已经太晚了，男孩又进入了第二次发情的热潮之中。

Peter乞求上帝不要让他下地狱。

这么小的男孩本来就不应该遭受这么多次频繁的情热的折磨，Peter不敢再通过进入Miles来帮他解决了，万一身体受不了怎么办？

他拍拍Miles的脸，试图让男孩清醒过来，他问：“Sweetheart，你有抑制剂吗？”

“怎...怎么可能有......”

Miles在他怀里痛苦地扭动，他想到了作为护士的母亲，但是当下这种情况他根本不敢让母亲知道。他现在身边只有Peter了。男孩紧紧抱住Peter，反而安慰起大人来：“没关系的...嗯..我一会儿就好了...

Peter哭笑不得，又很心疼，他命令男孩把裤子脱下来，Miles睁大了眼睛，泪水在里面打转，情欲压得他喘不过气来，在Peter爱抚他时Miles抬起头索吻，小心翼翼地喊Peter的名字，啜泣，呻吟。他们躺在床上，Peter把男孩禁锢在他和墙之间，他们在被子底下亲吻，发出不合礼节的声音，床被折磨得一直在摇晃，咯吱咯吱响个不停。

太过色气以至于Miles羞得快昏了过去，但是Peter的手似乎有魔力，弄得他特别舒服。十四岁男孩的身体非常坦诚，坦诚又敏感，一点点挑拨就能使Miles完全臣服，Peter看男孩像一只小动物一样呜咽，Alpha的本能让他现在就想做一些违法的事情，但是最终Peter只是用拇指轻轻抚过Miles的脸颊，擦掉他的眼泪，看他的眼睛在早晨的阳光下变成金黄色；他抚摸Miles的身体，用指尖体会每一寸光滑的肌肤，男孩汗湿的时候就像温热可口的黑巧克力，他的舌头扫过男孩的乳头。

Miles剧烈地颤抖了一下，害羞地想要躲开。

但Peter拥有Miles身体的绝对管制权。

“是不是很棒，”Alpha在Omega耳边沙哑地说，“你不知道现在你是什么样子的。”

男孩惊喘了一声，Alpha并没有停下手上的动作：“你在流水——我敢肯定你是所有Omega里面最能流水的，大概是因为你的蜘蛛基因比较特殊？嗯？”

“不，不是的......啊——”Miles摇晃着脑袋，哭着反驳，听起来毫无说服力。

Peter握住男孩的阴茎，轻轻摩挲一直在冒出前液的铃口，他舔舔男孩发烫的耳廓，告诉他自己有多喜欢他，多喜欢昨天进入他时的感觉，多喜欢他因为自己而高潮。

Miles发誓这个早上他把这辈子所能听到的淫秽词语都听了一遍，他被Peter用手指操到高潮时Peter还在他耳朵旁边说些什么，但是他已经完全记不得了。

等到Miles情热消散，已经是一个小时以后了。

Peter把窗户完全打开，好把屋内淫靡的气味散掉，然后他抱着Miles去洗澡。幸好现在是上课时间，澡堂里没有一个人，但即使是这样，Miles还是在从宿舍到澡堂的这段路上羞赧地自动隐身了。

\---------------------------------------------

事后他们回到宿舍，Peter告诉Miles要把分化这件事告诉父母，还要记得让妈妈给他买点抑制剂。

Miles还在为如何跟父母解释自己是怎么熬过第一次发情的而烦恼，Peter突然意识到Miles的父母不仅不知道他们的儿子是蜘蛛侠，而且还对儿子有了个蜘蛛侠男朋友毫无察觉，他意识到，自己的人生在结束了和MJ的相遇和分离后，又迎来了新的一个阶段和挑战。

男孩坐在床上，看Peter严肃地跪在他面前，说：“Miles，你爸貌似是个警察？”

Miles笑了起来，眉眼弯弯的看起来很开心：“没错。”

“我会被他抓起来吗？”

“我不会同意的。”

“那就好......等等，你觉得我应该被抓起来吗？”

Miles没有说话，笑着捧住Peter的脸亲了亲他的额头。

“那你要向父母怎么介绍我？”

“就说你是我的老师？在我需要的时候帮助了我？”

“听起来很不妙——不过我没有异议！”

Peter揉揉男孩的头发。

这时宿舍门悄然打开，Ganke偷偷摸了进来，震惊地发现这两个人竟然还好意思赖在这里，他感觉整个房间里都是粉红色的泡泡，真可怕。

“......”

“......”

“你们的宝宝也会是蜘蛛侠吗？”

Ganke脱口而出。


End file.
